Never To Wake Up
by angeldreemr
Summary: A rare disease takes over Peter as he is proclaimed dead, and the clock is now frozen at a minute to midnight. Wendy Darling knows something is coming, and that it will happen when the clock strikes midnight, but when is that?
1. Prologue

**I am still new to the whole Fan Fiction, so any reviews or comments would be much obliged. Thanks.**

**_Peter's Point of View_**

I died the first time when I was only sixteen. I was in and out of hospitals more than I could count, and I can hardly remember what life was like outside. As the woman who claimed to be my mother reassured me day in and day out that I would be able to go home soon, I knew she was lying. I knew what she _really_ wanted from me. I can't remember what my life was like when I was younger, but I knew that I was a strong and health boy. I know this.

"Just after this you can go home." She would tell me as she stroked my back as I struggled to stay awake. My 'father' would be in the background looking at the monitors and taking notes on a clipboard. They thought they were so clever. They thought they could deceive me, but they didn't. I knew what was going on, but I never said anything. I decided that I would never say anything, because it wouldn't change anything.

I also decided that I would live for my 'brothers'. They were the boys who were to take over when I died. As long as I lived, then so did they. To them I was nothing more than a lab rat. A person who could easily be taken advantage of, but I wasn't.

When they would leave my room I would sneak out. I unplugged everything because it would react the same way whether I was hooked up to it or not. According to all the machines I no longer had a heartbeat, a pulse, oxygen, or anything else. I then would sneak down the halls and down the stairs to the gym, and I would train. I trained relentlessly all day and I would come back to my room before they got there, and if they caught me out of bed I would merely say 'I had to go to the bathroom'. I know that they known I sneak out, but they never said anything. I just wanted to be stronger.

Then I died. It had been after a long amount of struggling after a big surgery. I could no longer function the way that they wanted me to, and for that reason I died. I could no longer move, but just stare at the ceiling hoping that everything would end. They closed my eyes and listened to my heart which could no longer beat. They tried to see if I was breathing, but I couldn't. I felt alive, but I was dead and trapped within my body.

At my funeral no one appeared except for doctors. If I had friends before being constantly hospitalized they didn't show up. I then was placed in a casket and shoved into the back of a car. I remember the car ride being so vivid in my mind. I could almost taste the fresh air for the last time, but then it came to an end.

We reached the destination that we were supposed to be and I remember being taken out of the car. I thought I even heard my 'mother' cry. Why was she sad? Did she have any feeling or remorse for me? The casket crashed loudly against the ground and I was flung into the top of the casket shockingly fast. I heard dirt cover me and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't move. Everything grew dark and no one noticed I was still alive.

Months passed quietly. Hours turned into days and days into weeks with no sign of life. I was frozen in time and there was nothing I could do about it. During those times I would have lots of time to think and dream. Maybe someone would unbury me and I would be the most famous boy alive for living underground for so long, but then they would realize I was dead which wasn't good. I just wanted to be a hero. I wanted to help people, but I couldn't. I was to live for science and so I died for it. They took my life away without any remorse.

I soon lost track of time, and I didn't care. I began to meditate as I believed it was done. I hadn't really listened to my teachers in school so I didn't know much of anything. I practiced my math in my head and my English. I wanted to make sure I never forgot just in case one day someone would realize that something was wrong that I would be able to communicate.

After maybe a couple of years I was able to receive sensation in my body again and I could move. The small casket was now just an ordinary room. I could move freely and I began to talk to myself. I reassured myself that one day I would be saved from the torture, and that maybe I would meet up with my 'parents' and ask them why they did this to me, but maybe they would have died by now.

Years passed in solitude, waiting for the day I could rise again.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Wendy's Point of View_**

"It is so freaky!" Tiffany Cooed as her eyes quickly scanned over the newspaper. I sat tiredly on her bed as she continued to read the paper. I had decided to head straight to her house after school due to the fact that my father had just returned home from a business trip and probably was not in a good mood. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked quietly as I allowed my eyes to slowly open and the light slipped through making me feel blind. When I could finally make out the shapes and images in front of me, I took the extended newspaper and looked it over.

"They found seven caskets unburied at the local cemetery." Tiffany said as she pointed to the picture at the top of the newspaper that I was already looking at. "Apparently they all died five years ago from a rare disease which practically ate their flesh or something like that. The doctors were planning on unburying them; anyway, because they wanted to do some skin samples and stuff like that, even though it has only been five years since the first death. They think that the boys might have been poisoned or something like that and they wanted to see if they could get any evidence from looking at their corpses. They think their parents were trying to kill them for attention from the media-"

"What happened to their bodies?" I asked cutting to the chase as I noticed a second photo of them opening the caskets and finding nothing inside.

"No one knows." Tiffany said with a shrug. "They decided on a day in which they would visit the graves, and when they got there they were already tampered with and the bodies were gone. There was only a select few that even knew about the casket opening, and so they think it was just coincidence that the caskets were robbed."

"Wasn't there a guard on duty at that time?" I asked confused.

"There was; that's the weird thing!" She said loudly. "He said that he didn't see anything at all, and the cameras didn't catch anything! There was even a camera looking over the graves and it didn't catch anything. They said that as you looked through the tape it would show everything fine and then within milliseconds the caskets were unburied and tossed lazily along the grass. But at least that gives them a time frame from when the people could have come. It is really freaky when you think about it."  
Folding up the newspaper I tossed it into the trash can and let a chill run up my back. Just thinking about it made me want to throw up. My stomach was weak when it came to things like this. Tiffany began to laugh as she realized that she had made me feel sick.

When I was a kid I remember watching Princess Bride. When the rat creatures came and attacked the couple I almost threw up, and since that time any horror related things were scarier than they should have been. I could not watch Princess Bride for many years until Tiffany finally tied me down to a chair and forced me to watch it. Anything that used blood rather it be a crime show or cartoon I could not handle. Any kind of horror made me sick beyond comprehension and gave me nightmares for weeks.

"Sorry." Tiffany laughed as she gestured for me to follow her. We retreated to the kitchen and pulled out paper plates and tossed Ramen noodle packages on them. After opening them and releasing the small seasoning packets, we sprinkled them on top of the raw noodles and ate it that way.

My phone broke through the silence as Anna Blue's 'So Alone' echoed throughout the room. I flipped it open and pressed it against my ear after having looked at the caller ID.

"H-Hey." I said nervously as I thumbed over my Ramen. "What's up, dad?"  
"Where are you Wendy?" He yelled angrily into the receiver as I had to hold the phone inches away from my ear in order to hear without my eardrum trying to shatter.

"I'm at Tiffany's!" I called back waiting for a response.

"Come home." He said quickly. "Your mother and I are going to a party tonight. John and Michael are going to be under your care. Nana is still not doing very well so you need to watch her carefully."

"Ok." I said with a sigh as he hung up on me. I turned to give Tiffany a look that said 'I was caught'. She shook her head and smiled at me sweetly.

"I'll walk you to your car." She said getting up from her seat. I gathered up my ramen, backpack, and other things I had brought and we slowly made our way to the car.

"You plan on coming over again tomorrow?" She asked. "You promised we would watch A Monster in Paris."

"Of course." I said gesturing to the un-open disc in the backseat of my car. With her being one of the most obsessed Phantom of the Opera fanatics in history; I often found myself watching movies that followed that similar storyline. "I'll head here straight after school."

"You better." She said with a laugh as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Be safe!" She called out as I shoved the key into the ignition. Bring the car to life, I pulled away from the side of the road and sped down the street. Gently flipping the radio on, I awkwardly bobbled my head to the tunes of a local artist who was becoming quite popular. I carefully wrapped my fingers around the wheel as I turned up one of the main roads. The hill was steep and required me to use more force to keep the car moving at a reasonable pace.

I turned onto a different road and followed it up the hill. My house was located closer to the top of the hill than most. The small road I had to take through the neighborhood was mostly deserted. It was wide and, more often than not, was drenched in a thick layer of tumbling fog. The cemetery that was located further down the road was a tourist spot for couples trying to get a thrill as they claimed that was where the fog was coming from. There was a mansion further up the hill that had a strange bell tower built into the top of the house, and when there was a full moon people claimed the clock would not hit midnight but skip it. Which made this street quite popular, but that night it was empty.

My phone's music burst through the silence and caused me to swerve slightly as my heart almost leapt vigorously from my chest. Putting the phone to my ear I used my shoulder as a rest and placed my hands back onto the wheel. I rarely answered my phone while driving, but for some reason I answered this call.

"When are you going to get here, Wendy?" Michael whined in the background as John tried to shush him.

"John?" I asked as it grew silent on his end for a couple of seconds.

"Are you in a place of bad reception?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I am just down the street." I said confused as it grew silent for a few more seconds.

"…endy? We…y?" John's voice fluctuated on the other end.

"John?" I asked loudly as I stared hopelessly at the lighted road. The sun had already set and the only thing I could see was the headlights against the road as the gravel quickly approached me. The shadows seemed to quickly dance around as I drove past the cemetery. I glanced up and stared at the fog filled area and shivered. Had this been the cemetery where the bodies had been unburied? Who would want to infiltrate a grave?

"Wendy!" John screamed in my ear making me drop the phone out of habit.

"Gosh, danggit John!" I called looking around frantically on the floor of the car while trying to drive. Grabbing the phone I pulled it from the carpet and placed it on my ear as I returned my eyes to the road. There in front of me was the silhouette of someone in front of my car. Pressing down on the brake as hard as I could the car screeched loudly into the night as it lost control of its grip. Turning violently to the left the car came crashing to a stop. My head smashed hard against the window as the stop sent me flying into it. Grabbing my head painfully I winced as I opened the car door and slipped out weakly into the street.

"Hello?" I called looking around trying to find out who had been standing there. To my shock there was no one around and I was alone. As I turned to reenter my car I found myself standing directly in front of the cemetery. "What?! I already passed this…..?"

I got in the car and closed the door quickly behind me, and made sure to lock the doors. Rubbing my hands over the top of my arms as Goosebumps began to form, I whispered reassuring words to myself. It was only a coincidence. I just thought I had passed the cemetery, but I had probably… just hadn't yet. That hadn't been a person in the road; it had been the shadows playing a trick on me.

Carefully massaging my head I put my car into drive and inched forward cautiously. It was just my mind playing tricks on me, I thought. Breathing deeply through my nose I picked up my phone and was about to call back John since he had hung up on me, but I found my phone unable to turn on. Looking up I screamed as the shadows came rushing towards me. I slammed on the breaks for a second time as my head hit the steering wheel. Jokingly, I pointed out that I was accident prone when it came to my head. My eyes widened as they beheld the scenery.

Right before me, was the bell tower house. A house located farther up the hill and past my house. The cemetery was nowhere to be found and the fog was thick. Even with the daunting fog covering almost everything, the clock face brightly shone through. Displayed, was the time; frozen, on 11:59.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Wendy's Point of View_**

Holding myself close, I sit by the fire and stare blankly into the dancing source of heat. Once I had returned home I had sent Michael and John to bed. Nana, our dog, could tell I needed some alone time and went to bed as well. The trembling went on for several hours. I had returned home to find that my simple drive home had lasted several hours rather than a few minutes. My parents were still out, and I didn't expect them for several hours more. The trembling became worse.

Lying down on the floor I let air slither down my parched throat and danced around in my stomach before exhaling. It was a dream; I reminded myself for the thousandth time, it didn't happen. I must have passed out when I had hit my head on the steering wheel.

I closed my eyes and played the last bit of the nightmare over in my head. I had been standing under the clock, confusion and overwhelming shocked consumed me as I continued to stare. As the second hand reached the second before making it midnight, it froze, and then began to spin backwards. The minute hand then followed when the second hand was spinning too fast for me to point out where exactly it was. The minute began to get faster and faster in the opposite direction. I stumbled backwards over my own feet and made a bolt for the car. Gripping the door handle I tried to get within the car's safe walls, but it refused to budge.

"Please!" I screamed to the car as it refused to open. Then without warning it opened and sent me stumbling back. I got into the car and forced the car into reverse. Darting out into the street, the car bolted down the street as though a zombie apocalypse was following it. All I could think about was how I just couldn't seem to get away fast enough.

Taking another long sip of Dr. Pepper, I tossed the can to the side and rested against the wall. I closed my eyes and just focused on breathing. My phone began to scream out as I got an incoming call. Holding the phone to my ear I forgot to check the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked glancing at the clock across the kitchen. The red digits of the fancy stove top pierced through the darkness: 1:47 a.m. It wasn't my parents, because they never seemed to realize that they can call us to inform us about their whereabouts, but they find their phones as a way to communicate only with their friends. I normally would be asleep at this hour, but I couldn't seem to close my eyes without seeing the bell tower.

"Who are you?" A boy's voice demanded.

"Huh?" I asked not sure what they were talking about. I tried to place a face and a name to the voice, but I couldn't. I didn't recognize who they were. Pulling the phone away from my ear I looked down at the caller I.D. but nothing showed up.

"Who are you?" They repeated, a bit impatiently.

"W-Wendy Darling." I mumbled under my breath. "Who is this?"

"I don't want your name." the boy bluntly replied. "Who are you?"  
"I don't understand what you are saying." I said honestly as I pinched the bridge of my nose between my middle finger and pointer finger. I rubbed along the top to the mid part of my nose, trying to ease out the headache this kid was causing me.

"You messed up the tower." He continued. My heart stopped for a second at the mention of the tower.

"The creepy bell tower?!" I screamed sitting up holding the phone closer to my ear. Someone had seen my awkward and terrified moments, how embarrassing. Not only that, but they were able to figure out who I was and called me. I gulped nervously hoping that they only wanted to have a friendly conversation.

"For some it stops before midnight," the boy explained. "but for you it went in reverse, am I correct?"  
"Yeah!" I said anxiously. "What does it mean?"  
He paused for a minute. He was probably trying to collect his thoughts while I was trying to collect my heart.

"The bell tower responds to certain things." Was all he said with a sigh as I could hear some awkward sound effects in the background; it was like he was shifting his sitting position.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The electricity screeched in response and the lights went out instantly. Hundreds of sparks went flying from every light fixture and every object that used electricity. Screaming I covered my head, doing my best not to break down into psychopathic screams. Sitting in the darkness I looked around anxiously at the awkward timing.

"I'm a nightmare." He said before hanging up. I dropped my phone and then kicked it away before pressing up to the wall. My trembling started up again as the T.V. flashed on; its bright lights breaking in through the darkness. It was a black screen with an awkward symbol at the top, and then there were four words underneath: I have risen again.

"Wendy!" Michael said loudly as he jumped onto my lap causing me to wake up. "You need to take me to school!"

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked tiredly as I stumbled forward and towards the fridge. I felt like I had been through a lot, but couldn't remember what it was. So, out of habit, I went to the fridge and took out a carton of chocolate ice cream-which I was constantly buying-and began to binge.

"They didn't come home last night." John said precisely as he slipped into the room. His glasses nearly slipping of his nose as he did his best comb his fierce jungle he called hair. "I called them again this morning, mother said that they met up with some old friends from high school and decided to stay the night there. She says she isn't quite sure when they were will be back. She said that apparently her friends are going to leave on a cruise soon and asked our parents if they would join them. Apparently, they had another couple coming, but due to some recent events they dropped out last second. So they already have a paid room for them."

"Are mommy and daddy going to leave us again?" Michael asked as he turned his attention to me. I softly rubbed his head and took the comb from John's hand. I then positioned John so that he had his back to me and began to comb through his silky hair. When I was finished, he thanked me, and then I began to do the same to Michael. I didn't bother answering Michael's question because deep down I knew he already knew the answer.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" John asked as he gestured to the time. I looked over at the kitchen clock and found that I was over a half an hour late. Frowning, I ignored the time and picked up my cell phone. I checked the caller list and found that I hadn't received a single call at almost two o'clock in the morning; I had received seventy-three. All the numbers were blank and there was absolutely no sign of any information, whatsoever.

"I will go to school right after I drop you guys off." I said to John as I scrolled through the calls to see if any of them were from my parents, informing us of their whereabouts and their plans, but there were none.

"You look tired, Wendy." John said sadly as he glanced over at me.

"I'm fine." I said rubbing my eyes. "After school today I am going over to Tiffany's. If you guys want to come with us and watch A Monster in Paris, then you are free to do so."  
"I haven't seen that movie!" Michael said enthusiastically as he rocked back and forth on the floor. "I have ALWAYS wanted to see it!"  
"I wouldn't mind watching that." John said with a shrug as he pretended to be wrapped up in getting his things together.

"You don't mind it because _Tiffany_ will be there." I teased as he turned around and did his best to glare at me. His cheeks bright red as he tried to keep from smiling, he was too innocent to lie.

"Wendy!" Michael called out as he opened the front door. "Let's go!"  
"Coming!" I called as John hurried and grabbed his things and we raced out of the house. As John and Michael raced to the car I turned my attention to the tip of the bell tower. From out house, you could hardly see it, but it was still there. I sighed and turned my attention to the car. I shoved my phone in the back seat and ignored it. I was just imagining things, wasn't I?

I dropped Michael off at Elementary School, John off at Junior High, and then parked the car in the farthest corner of the high school. While rushing off to my first period class I checked my cell phone for the time; it was 11:59. Stopping in my tracks I checked the nearest clock to me. It was an old clock, and was placed well above the lockers; It too said 11:59.

I felt a cool drift in the air as my feet began to be covered in a small pool of water. I stepped several times, awkwardly, trying to remember if I had seen the awkward puddle forming, but I couldn't remember. The water was coming from the girl's bathroom, and so automatically I followed the water trail and slipped into the bathroom. The water was now at my ankles and the bathroom looked chaotic. Toilet Paper was thrown over the stalls lazily, purple marker covered every stall to some degree, and there was a strange and pungent smell in the air. Finally, there, on the large mirror were these words in large purple ink: It comes at midnight.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**_Wendy's Point of view_**

"Let me get this straight." Tiffany said as she turned to face me. John peered over her shoulder while Michael continued to play with his popcorn bag and tried to figure out how it worked before stuffing it into the microwave. "You were driving home, yesterday, and you passed the cemetery. Then you got in a crash and it appeared like you were back at the cemetery, and then when you were driving away and you got in another crash right in front of the bell tower, which let me remind you is nowhere close to the cemetery. Then today you got a butt load of calls from some person but you only got one of them. This weirdo on the other end kept being super creepy and called himself a nightmare. You also can only see clocks saying a minute to midnight and you found the girl's bathroom a total disaster and found in purple…..-"

"Sharpie." I said opening a box of candy and pouring it into a bowl. "I think."  
"Sharpie…. -Saying something like 'he comes when you see midnight?" She asked as she waved her hands idiotically in the air to represent the craziness. John stifled a laugh and Michael continued to watch the popcorn pop in awe.

"You make me sound like a lunatic." I said with a frown.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!" She said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me violently. "Your car has no traces of an accident, the girl's bathroom was a coincidence, and that stuff only happens in movies! DRUGS ARE BAD, WENDY!"

"I am not on drugs!" I said pulled back. "I just told you what happened."  
"You are… crrrrrrrrrrrrrazy." She smirked before dropping more popcorn into the large bowl now full of the stuff and left for the other room.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked rushing after her as John made sure Michael didn't fall from the counter which he was standing on, and followed behind us.

"Because stuff like that just doesn't happen." She said arrogantly as she took her seat. She gestured for me to sit beside her, and I did. Folding my arms over my chest I waited for her to stop shoving her mouth full of popcorn before continuing.

"What if it _did_?!" I asked as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that _hypothetically_ it did happen? What would you do if you were me?"

"I would go see a therapist and call the mental hospital, asap." She sassed before tossing popcorn into her mouth. "You have lost it, Wendy."

I didn't have a chance to say more because she turned on the movie and cranked up the volume. Slumping back in my seat I watched bitterly. John and Michael seemed to enjoy it and Tiffany absolutely loved it, but I didn't watch. I was too focused on other things to be worried about the movie.

"It comes at midnight?" I whispered under my breath as the movie came to an ending. "What does that mean? Something or someone is coming as soon as the bell tower reaches midnight. But what does that have to do with me, and what the crap is going on?"

"Just let fate take its course." Tiffany whispered as her eyes were still glued to the TV screen. "If you are a part of some weird cool thing, then that is great. I can't wait to hear all about it."

"That was fun." John said as we pulled away from the curb leaving Tiffany to stand and wave good-bye.

"Let's do it again!" Michael screamed as he put his head between the two front seats so that he would feel like he was part of the conversation.

"Put your seat belt on, Michael!" I warned. He slid back into his car seat and strapped himself in.

"Is that stuff really happening to you, Wendy?" John asked quietly as he lifted his eyes to mine.

"It's fine." I said with a smile. "Adventure is my middle name."  
"No it's not." John said with a frown of confusion. "Your middle name is-"  
"It was a metaphor!" I yelled interrupting him.

"Ice cream!" Michael began to chant in the back of the car. "Ice Cream! Ice Cream!"

"Are you in the mood for Ice Cream?" I asked John with a smile, grateful for the distraction. "My treat."  
"Cool!" He said as I turned down a separate road and began the trip into town. When our parents would leave us, they would dump tons of money onto my debut card as an apology, which paid for gas and all the food we could want.

Pulling into the old Ice Cream Parlor I helped Michael out of his seat and the boys rushed for the store. Following in behind them, we ordered our Ice Cream with ease. We ate in the sweet Parlor and listened to music. Michael got drenched in ice cream because he is a little boy, and John found it essential to explain his school project involving molecules. It was a fun moment which came crashing to an end as we left the building.

"Let's hurry back." I said opening the door for them to escape. "Nana is probably worried sick waiting for us."

"Poor Nana." Michael said tiredly as he slid into the car. I buckled him in and let him rest as I made my way to the driver's seat.

"You look tired." John pointed out.

"I feel tired." I laughed. "But that isn't a problem."

"You need to go to sleep." He said anxiously.

"I'll do that once we get home." I was about to pull the car into reverse when a dark shadow came crashing down on the hood. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the car lurched forward and crumpled as though a rock had came crashing down on top of the car. John tried scooting away as we both continued to scream in horror as the shadow continued to move.

"Are you-" The person said as the shadow came to reveal itself as a person. It stepped forward on the car and we continued to scream leaving poor Michael confused and he began to cry. The shadow bobbled a bit before completely crashing back down onto the hood and rolling off. When we were able to catch our breath; I slipped out of the car and stared at the unconscious boy lying in front of our car. John handed me the winter car toothbrush and I poked the stranger's head. After a moment of silence I poked it again.

When nothing happened I gestured for John to help me shove the stranger into the car. He looked at me in terror as I tried to hoist the person on my back. He was extremely heavy even though he was stick thin and just only a few inches taller than me.

"What are you doing?" John whispered as he helped open the car door and I slid the stranger inside.

"I am going to ask him questions later." I said with a sigh. Getting into the driver's seat we made a bolt for the street and drove away from the crime scene. Once home, Michael went straight to bed while John paced nervously around after plopping the stranger down on our dinner table.

"What if we are caught?" John whispered in horror. "This is kidnapping you know."  
"Not unless the one you kidnapped freaking came crashing down on your car and dents it like there is no tomorrow." I said as I turned my attention to the boy. He had beautiful smooth skin and long dark brown eyelashes. He had thick crazy blonde hair that could not be tamed. He seemed like an ordinary teenager, but there was something off about him. "I need another stick to poke him with."  
"Enough with the face poking!" John said turning to yell at me when the boy moaned. Both of us jumped back and scurried to the other side of the room in a rush for cover. Peering around the room and at each other we watched as the boy struggled to regain consciousness.

"W-wh-" The boy began when he spotted John and I. He was now sitting up and staring wide-eyed at John who had placed a bowl over his head for protection and had a baseball bat in his hand while he stood around the corner and practically down the hall. I was hiding in the corner of the room propped against the wall with a medical mask wrapped around my face and oven mitts on my hands, not sure what they were there for, but they were probably going to be useful. "Seriously?"  
"What do you want with us?" I barked finding an empty tray we had used for cookies and pointed at him threateningly. "Why did you land on our car?"

"I need to talk to you." He said rubbing his head sorely as he closed his eyes and moaned. "That really hurt too."

"You could have gotten our attention a better way." John whimpered as he pretended to stay strong.

"You guys wouldn't do very well against a robber." The boy mumbled pathetically as he watched our sad state. "This has got to be the saddest defense I have ever seen."  
"Enough talking!" I said throwing the tray. The kid was too shocked at my sudden abruptness to move as the tray made contact with his forehead knocking him back a bit. He slowly sat back up rubbing his forehead bitterly as I glared at him trying to find more things I could throw at him. "You know what is going on with the bell tower."

"That is why I came." He moaned. "Why the freak did you throw that thing!?"

"My hands slipped." I lied as he glared at me. "Now what the heck is the bell tower with the freaky clock, and what does it have to do with me?"  
"Not sure." He said as he slid off the table. "All I know is that it reacted quite harshly to you."  
"Clock's don't react to people." John called out hiding behind the wall as the boy turned his attention to him. I watched innocently as the boys hair seemed to dance in an imaginary wind storm. Gravity seemed to not be able to access it as it floated and bent every which way, changing its course with every second. His clothes looked free as they too tried to take flight in the windless air. I stared distractedly at it before noticing him watching me carefully.

"You are a weirdo." He said honestly as I frowned.

"You have no room to talk." I said gesturing to him. "You are like a freaky…. Angel thing."  
"Angel thing?" He asked trying to understand. "I may be dead, but-"  
"Huh?" John and I asked at the same time raising an eyebrow.

"I died five years ago." He said honestly as though it were nothing.

"It is a zombie!" John yelled turning to me.

"What is the zombie killer's phone number-" I began when the boys hand came crashing down beside my face pining me to the wall.

"I am not a zombie!" He yelled staring straight into my eyes with unflinching determination. He waited a second before using his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose painfully. "I never really was alive. It is really hard to explain, but I don't have time to even begin. All I know is that there is something connecting the two of us."  
"What?" I asked confused as I slowly lowered the phonebook I had found and was going to smack him in the face with.

"I was buried alive five years ago." He said dramatically as he refused to budge. "Three weeks ago I woke up on that building, right under the clock. I have seen many people come and go and nothing nearly as strange as what happened to you has happened to anyone else. You appeared out of nowhere and I decided to hold you captive. I refused to let the car door handle to open because I was intrigued, but you said something that made me let you go. I followed you and found out who you were; hoping that maybe you could help me figure out what is going on."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as his other hand came crashing down on the other side of the wall by my face.

"The clock did that same thing to me when I woke up." He said with a sigh. "Something is coming and the tower chose us to stop it. I don't know who or why or anything else, I just have a creepy feeling that whatever it is is what woke me up from my eternal slumber."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**_Peter's Point of view_**

****Her hands gently slide up and down her arms and she lets out a shiver. Her long blonde hair which seemed to curl almost naturally but too wildly to be natural was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes skimmed over the graveyard in fear of what may be lurking beyond it. I tried to imagine what that fear may be like, but since I had lived with much worse things than visiting a graveyard, I couldn't. She wore a simple long blue dress which she called her 'nightgown' insisting that her siblings and her had changed into the pj's as soon as they got home and then waited for me to wake up. I couldn't help but watch her as she anxiously stared over through the graveyard and pulled her thin grey jacket closer over her frail and small arms. What the clock saw in her, I couldn't, but I also couldn't see what the clock saw in me either.

"Let's go." I said offering her one of my hands.

"W-What?" She said with a tremor looking down at my outstretched hand.

"You are scared, right?" I asked trying to be patient. I had lived for several years in a coffin, and now I had a chance to live an adventure, but this girl seemed too afraid to even do anything. I was almost tempted to toss her over my shoulder and pull her in the graveyard, knowing that maybe I might need her, but I didn't.

"Yes." She said with a nod. My mouth twitched as I could suppress the word, _cute_, echoing in my mind. Sighing, I looked away and tried to think of what that was about. She grabbed my hand sending an electrical wave bursting through my skin. It started dancing around my wrist and fingers and stretched up my arm and to my face, twitching into a smile. I was so unfamiliar with human touch in the past several years I was so affected. "You ok?"  
Her eyes looked straight into mine as though trying to confirm that she had done something wrong. I shook my head and gently pulled her forward without a word. We snuck through the front gate and began our search through the mist for evidence. I wasn't quite sure what we were looking for or why, but the grave seemed to be a good place to start.

"Were you one of the people whose grave's where infiltrated?" She whispered looking a different direction as I looked at her.

"There were more?" I said confused. When I had been freed I had no idea that there were more people freed. Stopping in my tracks I realized almost instantly what she was talking about. "How many graves?"

"I think there was… seven?" She asked unsure of herself. I nodded with a grin.

"I had six brothers." I said with a nod. "Well, we weren't really brothers. We were chosen by scientists and stolen from our families. They always told me that they were my parents, but the woman was never pregnant and she would say the same thing when she brought a new baby home."  
"Your mother?" the girl asked confused. She didn't seem to quite understand what I was talking about. I sighed and realized that it would be very hard for me to talk about my past to her. I would probably end up telling her anyway, but not now. I figured it would be easier not to tell and maybe tell her later.

"Let's just say that a lot of things happened a long time ago." I said eyeing the graveyard. I wonder where the others are, and if they suffered the same fate I had. I gulped in fear that maybe it was indeed my parents who had woken me. I had already gone to look for them, but I had never learned where we lived and so I couldn't even tell if we were in the right city or not. Not knowing their whereabouts was about the worst nightmare I could have. I couldn't stop shaking when I was in the coffin in fear of them.

We walked in silence as the girl did her best to stay beside me. Sometimes she would end up at my side and sometimes she would be behind me. I hardly noticed as my mind flickered between other important issues. What was so important at this girl? I hated to admit it, but the clock did seem rather interested with her and the clock didn't spin nearly as fast for me as it did for her, but what did that mean. So what if the clock spun differently, was I reading too much into this? I had seen several people go to test their strength and their fear, but not a single reaction of the clocks was quite to violent. Why had I been asleep in front of that clock?

I gasped as my mind went and flashed back to a moment in time, when I had been first released. Surrounded, I had been asked to do several things. I left, and began my mission as a slave. There was something strange about the way it appeared in my mind, and everything seemed off balanced one way or another. A creeping feeling began to grow in my stomach I realized that something was off. It was the only bit of information I was given, but it was more than enough to know that something was wrong and that I didn't just wake up at the clock tower without a reason.

"There are a lot of moving shadows." She whispered digging her fingers deeper into my hand as the sensation increased. I was about to tell her to loosen her grip, when I realized what she was talking about. The girl screamed as they rushed towards us and I quickly positioned myself between her and the thugs. They weren't ordinary humans as they appeared to be. Some were tall and some were small. There were old men, and there were children. They varied in almost every aspect, and that was how I knew that something was off. What were children doing in the middle of the night with a gang of weirdos?

"The boy whose won the fight over gravity." One of the small boys whispered as he spat menacingly into the ground in front of him.

"What?" The girl said confused as I pretended not to hear her.

"What do you want from us?" I asked loudly for all those in front of us, and all those who remained in the shadows to hear.

"We want your gift." The boy said stepping forward and gesturing to my heart as he looked longingly at my chest as though he could see through it. "Your heart is special. It holds the answer to gravity."

"Transhumanism." The girl muttered under her breath. We all turned to look at her as she glared at the group. "How dare you look at him with an intent to steal it. You don't know how dangerous it is. It is something mankind was not meant to possess and see, much less control. It is more terrifying that you can ever imagine."  
I was utterly shocked. Without a second thought, I pulled her against me and lifted her legs into the air using one arm and using the other I held her head. I then leapt into the sky as gravity had no bound on me. We flew endlessly into the clouds as we began to cover great distance. I took a chance and glanced down at her, to find her practically limp in my arms. I didn't think the height would cause her to fall asleep in fear, but I figured as much. She slowly woke up and screamed as she realized we were so high up. I gasped as her jittering about caused me the need to drop her, but I held onto her with all my might.

"You're flying!" She screamed in terror at first and the repeated it over and over with more excitement. "You are flying! You're flying! You're actually flying."  
"I guess." I said a little shocked. I kind of figured she had the same gift, but it appeared not. "I can only go so high and for so long. It takes a lot of energy to go up and down so a single jump pattern is usually what I prefer. It is really nice when you are stuck in sticky situations though."

"That is amazing!" She said dreamily as she didn't look at me with those amazed eyes, but the clouds that flew past us. She gently reached out her hand to touch one and let it tear through her fingers and break the clouds, and she laughed. "I-It tickles."  
"How did you know I was a transhumanist?" I whispered waiting for her to reply. She looked up sincerely and stared at me for a moment in silence.

"What is a transhumanist?" She said honestly watching me with curious eyes.

We soon landed by her house and I was about to tell her good-night and go find somewhere to crash for the night to clear my head. What did she mean by that? She was the one that said it. She quickly grabbed my wrist which caused me to jump from the heat of her unexpected touch as I turned around to face her.

"You can stay here." She said sweetly as she seemed to sense my hesitation in leaving, not knowing in which direction I should start to find a home or a place to sleep. "We have many rooms, and John and Michael would like you to stay. John seems to have an interest in you, and I bet Michael would love having a new friend. Will you please stay?"  
Her blue eyes seemed to dig into my soul, and I was unable to tear my eyes away from them. What amazing power she had over me. I could only imagine the fear others had when staring into her deep eyes. Is that why the clock responded so violently?

"Y-yes." I mumbled without realizing it. She grinned and looked away, freeing me from her beautiful stare. I stumbled into her home behind her and she began to make arrangements for me to stay in a room not too far away from hers. She began to gather pillows and blankets as she began talking to herself.

"Mother and father will be so shocked!" She said with a laugh. "They have been gone for a few days, and we have no idea when they will be back. They never seem to tell us these sorts of things. Oh, but you will love the boys. They are so sweet. Michael-"

"Who are you?" I repeated trying to figure out what this all meant. I was at a loss of words and a loss of things to say. This girl was indeed different for some reason, I just didn't know how.

"I'm Wendy Darling." She said simply as she pushed me into the room and stood in the doorway. She grinned as she reached to close the door. I hurried and stopped her and looked down at her, waiting for her to give me eye contact before I spoke.  
"My name is Peter." I said as she slowly grinned. "Thanks for helping me and giving me a place to stay."  
"Anytime." She said sweetly as she closed the door. I sighed before reaching over and turning off the lights. It had been a long night, and even more questions had appeared than before.

Who is Wendy Darling?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**_Wendy's Point of view_**

"I heard she had to go to the mental hospital a few days ago." Someone whispered as I walked past. "I always thought she was a little strange."

"They say she is the one that did the mess in the girl's bathroom." Someone else said.

"She was the one that reported it, though." Another one spat. "That doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Just a little longer." I whispered biting my bottom lip. I walked quickly through the school as the whispers continued to be pointed in my direction. I slipped into the usual classroom where I had always eaten lunch and plopped down in the corner chair. Tiffany continued to laugh with the gathering of boys that almost literally worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Oh, well if it isn't Ms. Darling." Tiffany said pretending to have a British accent. I patted down the bottom half of my dress as I pretended to ignore her. It was silky blue and appeared layered. Around the waist there was a wrap with a bow in the right. The blue silk ended as a sleeveless dress, but under the wrap it started a layer of lace which covered my torso and my shoulder in a cupped sleeve. Tiffany thought it was weird that I liked to dress up to go to school, but I didn't find it weird.

"Her parents are British." Tiffany explained to the confused boys who stood around. Several girls who claimed to be Tiffany's friends (but were merely jealous of her popularity and wanted to get closer to the boys), took a seat beside us so that the whole back corner of the room was filled with the most popular boys and girls in the school.

"I am so _jealous_." One of the wannabes said as she gave a dramatic tilt in her voice. "I wish my parents were somewhat cool."

"Wendy." I heard a voice whisper cautiously from the left. I turned towards the window expecting to see the empty window overlooking the forest beside our school, but instead there stood Peter opening the window.

"Wha-" All of us gasped almost in unison as he plopped down on the windowsill and outstretched his arm.

"You forgot this." He said kindly as he gestured to the sack lunch in his hand that John had made me. I grabbed at my backpack, ripped it open, and found it empty of any lunch I thought I had packed.

"Thanks." I said confused as I took the bag from his hand.

"Is that your boyfriend?" One of the girls snickered in jealous disgust.

"We are on the fourth floor." A boy pointed out. "How did you get in through the window? The school has a flat wall and there aren't any trees to climb into here, I have tried."  
"There are more ways to get into high places than climbing." Peter said with a laugh as the other students leaned in to hear his secret, but my hand crashed down on his mouth before he could say anything.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly as he stared up at me in shock.

"We don't have time for you to be wasting here." Peter said standing up in the windowsill and outstretched his hand to grab mine. "Let's go."

"How romantic." A girl mussed as she stared at Peter. My face got extremely hot as the thought of grabbing his hand and leaping through the window with him, while the most popular kids in school watched, entered my mind.

"Are you blushing?" Peter asked shocked as he knelt back down. I looked away and tried to find a reasonable excuse for why my face felt so hot, but I couldn't. Why did the thought of escaping with Peter make me blush? I was in my own little world for a bit when I felt a pencil jabbing into the side of my face. I looked over and found Peter staring at me in confusion, a pencil lifted in his hand ready to jab my face again.

"Just get out!" I said pushing him towards the window.

"What would you do if I fell?" Peter asked laughing as he seemed to be enjoying himself. I froze in place and turned to look at the crowd forming around us. I felt terrible for not noticing before; Peter probably wanted to be around kids his age. 'I died five years ago.' He had said yesterday when he had finally woken up from crashing on top of my car. Was the lunch just an excuse to be around people his age? What had Peter's life been like before? I stopped pushing him and offered him a hand.

"You can stay, and if you would like we can talk to the counselor after school about making you a student." I said with my hand extended towards him. "We can search for answers during the night and go to school during the day."

"Stop flirting!" Someone yelled in the back as Peter stood shocked by my comment.

"Why not?" He said after a minute of silence and he jumped down. We were soon face-to-face for a second which caused the girls, that weren't too jealous, to go 'awww' in response. I pulled back and took my seat at the desk I was eating at, and Peter plopped down on top of the desk.

"Are you hungry?" A girl asked seductively, she was sitting beside me and was giving a very flirty appearance as she winked when he looked at her.

"No." He said bluntly before turning away from her and stared at the front of the classroom.

"Ah." I gasped as a burst of pain in my left eye caused me to hunch over in pain.

"Do you feel it too?" Peter whispered looking at the doorway. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the seat.

"Wendy!" Tiffany called out as Peter and I rushed towards the door.

"I'll catch up with you later!" I called out as he took me down the hall. We ran past several classrooms and into the library. Peter pulled me inside the empty room and shoved the door closed. We panted for several seconds before turning to one another and laughed. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was talking about when I felt another tinge of pain.

"It should be in here." Peter said getting suddenly very serious. I gasped as I felt something running against my pant leg and looked down to find thirty or so snakes circling about our feet.

"Peter!" I screamed as he lifted me into his arms and jumped from the ground. We flew high into the air and landed softly on the top of one of the bookshelves. We watched as the room filled with snakes, which seemed to be appearing out of nowhere.

"What is going on?" I whispered turning to Peter who was staring at the ground in deep concentration.

"Hook." He whispered bitterly.

"Hook?" I asked confused.

"It's a special company my 'parent's' worked for." He said angrily. "They were making a special device and testing it out on children. The device alters a child's mind, and only children are affected, so that they think they see something when in reality it isn't there. It is a little strange, but according to the theory, our minds are more … convincing than not."  
"I have heard of a story like that." I whispered looking at the snakes that hissed below. "There was a man who snuck onto a train's caboose. The caboose was meant to hold cold objects, I can't remember what, and so the room was freezing cold. When they stopped the train they found the man dead with the words 'I'm freezing to death' scratched into the floor by his face. The only thing that didn't add up was the fact that the freezer wasn't on. It was just an ordinary caboose at the standard temperature. He had convinced himself that he was cold because he believed that because he was in the freezer it was cold, and so he froze."

"Our minds are amazing." He whispered with a nod. "My brothers and I were the test subjects for the device. I have seen these sorts of things before. I think-"

We gasped in terror as the bookshelf we were sitting on began to tilt. Peter grabbed onto me quickly and we jumped away right as it began to crash to the ground. Landing in a spot, temporarily, empty of snakes, we found a bull hissing at us as it began to charge.

"Run!" Peter screamed grabbing my hand and running for the door. He kicked it open and we fled out into the hallway. The bull, which seemed invisible to others, seemed to be following closely behind us. Students looked at us in shock as we ran down the hall with all our might.

"Do you trust me?" Peter screamed looking back at me.

"Yes?" I asked confused. He nodded and bolted for the window. "What are you-"  
"Hold on!" He screamed as he ran in front of me and shoved himself hard into the glass, shattering it into thousands of pieces. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him as we were falling at quick speeds down below. Air rushed about us until everything stopped. I opened my eyes to find that we were only a few inches above the ground, and floating. We then lowered to the ground and Peter shoved me as hard as he could so that we were both sent flying in opposite direction. Pulling myself off the ground, I patted my dress down anxiously. Peter rushed over and scanned me over for wounds.

"What was that-" I began to yell when I looked over Peter's shoulder at the school.

"They just jumped four stories!" Someone screamed and others rushed to the principal's office. "Someone call the ambulance."  
"If they saw us land on their feet, do you think they would be able to accept that very easily?" Peter asked with a small cough before laughing under his breath. "You are a very weird person."

"How am I weird?" I asked angrily as Peter grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." He said with a hop in his skip. We both darted for the school fence which was just to the right of us and down the small flight of stairs to a smaller parking lot. Both of us were short of breath as we rounded the corner and out of view. Peter pulled me to a stop and we both sat down and against the wooden shed placed awkwardly to the side of the parking lot. We both broke down into laughter as we reflected over the several awkward events.

"Their faces were great." Peter mentioned as he stopped laughing, but grinned as he recollected it.

"Did you hear them?" I asked turning to him, not realizing how close we were. I froze in place as his face was a mere inch away. He had also turned so that we were face-to-face, and I was tempted to pull away, but he wasn't moving or flinching away either. We stared at each other, loss for words. I gulped anxiously, trying to think of something to do or say.

"Your face is red." Peter whispered reaching up and gently moved a hair away from my face. Puffing up my cheeks I looked away totally embarrassed. I touched my face and gasped at how hot it felt.

I had a crush on a stranger.

Oh wait; he's an angel whose wings are invisible (decided by me).

I have a crush on an angel.


End file.
